Tom Morgan
"I come from Nassau, my name is Tom Morgan. I come on behalf of Long John Silver." Tom Morgan is one of Nassau’s pirate captains. Biography Season Four After Nassau town is retaken by the pirates, Tom and other pirate captains are assembled by Flint and Silver in the Governor's Mansion. Flint explains to them that Nassau functions when the men know which crews they are part of and which captains they answer to, and without that structure, chaos is expected. He then tells them to begin with men they know and trust, and reorganize their crews as quickly as possible. Morgan is wary about this idea, asking how they're supposed to reorganize their crews without any ships. Flint reminds him that they have all hunted with small ships, such as piraguas. Flint further emphasizes how organizing the men under crews is the only way they can achieve order in Nassau. Morgan is still not convinced, and says that there aren't going to be many men eager to take orders at the moment. Flint then walks up to him and says that he and the others were chosen because he thought them worhty of being part of the first Captain's Council of Nassau. He looks straight at Morgan and asks if he needs to reconsider. Morgan then looks to Silver for his input, and Silver tells Morgan "you heard him." Morgan and the other captains then leave to carry out Flint's orders. After Morgan leaves, Silver acknowledges that Morgan was raising valid points. Sometime before the Spanish invasion, Morgan is sent on a mission by Silver. After Nassau falls, he regroups with the rest of the pirates at the Maroon Island. He is in the main building where the pirate and Maroon leaders discuss their plan of attack. He watches as Julius insists that their plan to wage war on the world is foolish, and then as Silver reprimands him. Woodes Rogers sends a letter stating that Madi is alive and if the pirates do not pay her ransom using the cache of gems, she will be killed. Tom is part of the crew on the Walrus. ''Rogers leads them to Skeleton Island, where Flint absconds with the cache. While Silver and Israel Hands attempt to deal with that situation, the ''Walrus is attacked by Rogers' men, who set it on fire, driving the crew into the sea. Rogers leads his men in longboats, who shoot down many of the swimming pirates. Tom makes to shore with a few other survivors, who are picked up by Jack Rackham on the Lion. ''The pirates, led by a reunited Flint and Silver, engage Rogers' forces on the ''Eurydice. ''Ultimately, they are victorius, Morgan is among the survivors at the final battle and Rogers and his surviving crew are imprisoned. Afterwards, Flint, Silver, Morgan, Hands and Ben Gunn go ashore to dig up the cache, which had been buried by Flint. While they stop to rest, Flint and Silver have a private conversation away from the group. After a while, Morgan and the others hear many birds flying away and squawking, and rush to Flint and Silver's location. It is revealed that he was sent by John Silver to the estate in Savannah Georgia where the rich hide their troublesome family members to live in anonymity, to discover if Thomas Hamilton is incarcerated there. Although the owner initially refuses to divulge any info, with the mention of Long John Silver's name, the owner’s attitude abruptly changes. After Flint is apprehended, Morgan, Hands and Gunn deliver him to Oglethorpe's plantation, where he is reunited with Thomas Hamilton. Trivia * Tom Morgan is a fictional character who appear in ''Treasure Island. Jim sees him at the Spy-Glass tavern not realising that he's a pirate. Morgan is also one of the three remaining pirates marooned on the island in the end. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Pirate Category:Captains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Walrus Crew